


Day 13: Good Things DO Happen to Good People

by Remlundskan



Series: Kinktober 2018 [11]
Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Shame, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: Kinktober Challenge 2018Day 13: Weight Gain





	Day 13: Good Things DO Happen to Good People

Sheldon Oberon had been ‘Shelly-with-the-belly’ since he was a 10 year old kid, and even now, as a highly distinguished professor of archeology, he would hear some of his students snicker behind his back. He knew he wasn’t good looking, he knew he was a short, fat, middle-aged man who had never had a real girlfriend (not that he had ever been interested in girls), or even a real friend, for that matter, but waking up one morning and realizing that he had actually GAINED weight? As if he wasn’t fat enough?!

That was just the universe being way too cruel.

What hurt even more were the looks he got from his next-door neighbor, Jefferson, the young, handsome, decorated helicopter pilot who threw loud parties almost every night. Every time they met in the hall, Jefferson would just stare at Shelly, like he was a spectator at a freak show. Shelly didn’t really have it in him to say anything about it, there really was no point. He knew what he looked like. Why wouldn’t people stare and laugh behind his back? That was just the way of the world. Some people were born with looks, like Jefferson, and some were born with (or burdened with, depending on who you asked) intelligence, like Shelly, and ne’er the two shall meet.

And now, to top it all off, he had gained weight. It made him want to scream and hit things, if that had been who he was. But Shelly Oberon wasn’t the type to scream and hit things. He didn’t even get upset if his students showed up late for class. Most of his students were pretty decent, though, and had an honest interest in archeology. Most of his students would probably not say anything about his weight.

They would think it, though. They were decent enough to not say anything out loud or to his face, but Shelly knew they were thinking about it.

He swallowed it down, before going to work. It wouldn’t do for a professor to take his personal problems to work. So he put on his bravest smile before leaving his apartment, mentally thanking the heavens that Jefferson McDonough was nowhere to be seen.  
For some reason, he managed to get through the day without losing his smile once. He talked with his colleagues, and he smiled when the students said something funny. Not for a single moment did he let anyone see the turmoil inside.

When he got home, he barely got out of the elevator before running into Jefferson, looking sensational, as always. Even though he was just wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants, even though he looked slightly flustered and sweaty and clearly had been out for a run, he still looked amazing. A small part of Sheldon wondered if Jefferson looked amazing the moment he got out of bed, or if he actually had to work for it, because just looking at him, you would think the man worked as a model or something. Another part of him hated Jefferson for being so good looking and tall and thin. And there was another, rather big part of him, that felt both hot and cold and blushing whenever Jefferson was around.

“Hey… Shelly!”

Shelly had pretty early on told the young pilot to call him by his first name; something Jefferson seemed keen on doing a lot. Every time they met, actually, Jefferson would say his name, over and over, like he was taunting the man.

Shelly was suddenly very aware of his own appearance, and he was afraid to even think about what Jefferson must be thinking. Judging by the way he was staring at him, it wasn’t good. The younger man’s eyes were darker than usual, and Shelly had a feeling that wasn’t a good thing. He saw Jefferson take deep breaths and felt even more embarrassed, remembering how sweaty he was and how he must be reeking at the moment.

“I… I lost my key…” Jefferson finally said, and even his voice sounded strained, like he was having serious problems with his breathing. “Could you… I mean… Your phone… Can I come inside and borrow it?”

Shelly took a deep breath. His phone… inside his apartment… Have Jefferson McDonough in his apartment? Who in their right mind would say no to that? Shelly thought to himself, and instantly had a minor panic attack, thinking about the mess he had left inside. Dirty dishes, clothes lying around… maybe he could just tell Jefferson to use a payphone or something… But no, that would be rude… It would be a lot easier to think if Jefferson hadn’t been staring at him the way he did.

“Of course!” he said, putting on his smile again, fumbling with his keys as he unlocked the door. “The phone is right over there”, he said, trying to act as if this was an everyday thing, “I’m just gonna take a shower, so…” He couldn’t think of a single thing to say and made a beeline for the bathroom, his heart pounding in his chest.

As soon as he had closed the door, he leaned against it, shaking all over. He had no idea how to act in situations such as this. All he knew was that there was a young, attractive helicopter pilot in his apartment and he would hear Shelly in the shower. He had to take a shower, he knew that, he always took a shower when he came home from work, but there was a very attractive young man in his apartment, and he would be out there while Shelly was in the shower… naked…

“Oh, god…”

Hopefully, by the time he got out of the shower, Jefferson would be gone. He cursed the fact that he would have to walk through the living room to get to the bedroom and put on new clothes, he would die from the humiliation if Jefferson saw him with just a towel covering him.

Never in the history of showers had any man taken a shower that quickly. It was as if he couldn’t get out of there fast enough. His cheeks burned when he thought about what he would usually do in the shower, and how often his attractive neighbor had been on his mind when he did that, and when he remembered exactly how paper-thin the walls were.

Had Jefferson ever heard him, he wondered as he wrapped the towel around his waist. He couldn’t recall ever hearing Jefferson indulging in that kind of activity, but that didn’t mean the man didn’t do it, it just meant that he was very quiet about it. And he really didn’t need to think about Jefferson doing… that… right now. 

It wasn’t until he came out of the bathroom and found himself standing face-to-face with Jefferson McDonough that he realized that he should have taken a longer shower, to give Jefferson plenty of time to make the call and leave the apartment. Jefferson gawked at him, his eyes big as saucers, and there was a strange sound coming from him as his eyes started to move over Shelly’s towel-covered area and back up to his face.

Shelly wanted to die of shame. And to make it worse, Jefferson turned around, without so much as a word, and all but ran out the front door, leaving in such a hurry that he forgot to close it behind him.

Sheldon Oberon was a grown man. Hell, he was way past his prime, he was a professor of archeology, for pity’s sake… and at that moment, he felt like sinking to his knees on the floor and just cry for a week. He had never been so humiliated in his life, and he had seen his fair share of humiliation. If only he hadn’t had feelings for the man, if Jefferson had been just a neighbor, someone you greeted when you passed on the street, but nothing more.

But Sheldon had feelings for the man, strong, intense feelings that he had done his best to deny ever since Jefferson moved to the building. He was in love with him, as pathetic as it might sound, and he had done a pretty good job of ignoring that up until now… But seeing the look of horror on the man’s face as he saw Shelly coming out from the shower, naked from the waist up… That broke him completely. He stood still, shaking, trying to think of something, anything that would get his mind off what had just happened, trying to swallow down the lump in his throat.

Just bury it, he told himself, taking breath after shaking breath to calm himself down. Just ignore it and it will go away. Just pretend it never happened. But for some reason, it wasn’t as easy to ignore this, as it was in his youth. He felt as if there was a giant gaping hole right through his big, fat belly, and life was just pouring out of him.

It was at that moment, when he was standing in the middle of his apartment, hating every single part of himself, wishing he could be anywhere in the world, but here, that he heard a sound coming from Jefferson’s apartment. It sounded like someone was groaning in pain. Slowly, Shelly moved closer to the wall and tried to distinguish any words, anything that might tell him what was going on.

He heard the groan again, followed by a loud ‘oh’.

Did something happen to Jefferson? Did he fall and hurt himself? And… Wait, how did he get inside his apartment, didn’t he lose his key? Wasn’t that the whole reason he was in Shelly’s apartment to begin with? So had he suddenly found the key somewhere? Was that all a lie? Why would he lie about something like that? It didn’t make any sense.

More groaning and then, with no warning at all, Shelly heard his own name.

Jefferson had called out to him for help! Something was wrong!

Shelly didn’t even stop to put on his clothes, he hurried out, towel still around his waist, and was just about to burst through the door when his manners kicked in.

He should knock first… right?

Jefferson called out his name again. He sounded like he was really in pain, his voice was pleading, and Shelly ignored his manners and opened the door, ready to assist if Jefferson needed aid. Humiliation or not, nobody could say that Sheldon Oberon was gonna ignore a cry for help.

Closing the door behind him, he moved carefully towards the sounds that were coming from the bedroom. If Jefferson was badly injured… if there was blood… Oh, please, don’t let there be any blood, please, don’t let there be blood…

He stepped inside the bedroom.

There was no blood. No sign of struggle. What he did see, even though he couldn’t really believe it, was Jefferson, on his knees on the bed (his sweatpants, Shelly noticed, had been thrown on the floor) and he was… he was…

Jefferson McDonough was fucking himself with a large dildo!

Shelly stopped breathing. He tried swallowing, but couldn’t even do that, it was like he was frozen to the spot. Jefferson was right in front of him, on the bed, pushing that thing inside like his life depended on it, like he was desperate for it, and fifteen million different thoughts swam around in Shelly’s head, not one of them rational enough to actually make him understand what he was looking at. Part of him wanted to bolt, to run away as fast as he can and save them both the embarrassment that would inevitably occur if Jefferson looked up for just a fraction of a second and saw that he was being watched and good lord, look at him go! The running part was effectively silenced by a much larger part, the part that made him want to take a step closer, to try and make sense of why Jefferson had been calling out for him, when he clearly was…

In the second that Shelly suddenly understood (and, simultaneously, didn’t understand a damn thing) what was going on, Jefferson looked up and their eyes met.

“…Shelly… oh, god…”

It wasn’t the ‘oh god’ one might expect in that kind of situation. It wasn’t the ‘oh, god’ of someone caught with their hands in the cookie jar, as it were, it wasn’t the ‘oh, god’ of embarrassment. It was the ‘oh, god’ of someone finally getting what they had been waiting for.

Shelly was acutely aware that he was standing in Jefferson’s bedroom, wearing nothing but a towel, and he was milliseconds away from panicking, but Jefferson looked at him with a hunger so intense that it almost seemed impossible for one man to feel so strongly. And he was looking at Shelly. In fact, he hadn’t taken his eyes of Shelly for a single moment, and his hand kept on… pushing, and pulling… in and out…

A strangled whimper forced its way out through Shelly’s lips. He was incredibly turned on right now, his body seemingly reacting on pure instinct, and there was no way that he would be able to hide that fact. But the wheels in his head would not stop spinning. It didn’t make any sense, Jefferson couldn’t possibly want him in that manner, didn’t he have eyes? No one ever wanted someone like Sheldon Oberon in that manner; that was the way of the world…

“…Shelly… please…” Jefferson might not have reached out towards him, but he didn’t have to. His eyes begged Shelly to come closer, and Shelly’s legs moved on their own, walking closer to the bed, his whole body trembling. What was this? Did he fall in the shower and hit his head? Was he currently unconscious, having strange hallucinations? Jefferson didn’t want him like that, how could he?

“… fuck, you’re so beautiful… please… I need to… Shelly, please…”

Shelly’s brain suffered a severe meltdown. Jefferson was begging him! Was he so far gone, so lost in ecstasy that he didn’t care who got him off? … That might be the only plausible explanation. But despite that, Shelly understood him. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been in a similar situation, himself, lost in the throes of passion, desperate for a touch, needing someone, anyone, to help finish him off. And Shelly was not one to refuse someone assistance.

Ok, yeah, this might not be what he’d had in mind, but Jefferson needed him (Needed his help, not him personally!), and he couldn’t find it in him to refuse. So he moved even closer, ready to reach out and give Jefferson the help he needed… when Jefferson suddenly stopped pushing, used both hands to pull Shelly even closer, and removed the towel from his waist, letting it drop to the floor without so much as a sound.

“…finally…”

And then, there were hands on his ass, and there was a mouth on his cock and the world started spinning around. Shelly wasn’t sure if he was making any noises, he wasn’t even sure what to do with his hands. What the HELL was going on? His confused brain tried to make some sense out what was happening and drew a complete blank. Why would… How could…. Oh, GOD, that felt incredible!

“… fuck, you taste so good… I always you would taste good… fuck, Shelly… you have no idea how long I’ve wanted this… how long I have wanted you like this…” Jefferson was alternating between jerking and sucking, talking constantly, saying things that were complete nonsense and Shelly tried to speak, he really tried, but his mouth could only form weird sounds and moans that did not sound like him at all. He tried moving his arms, but since he had no idea of what to do with them, they fell helplessly back at his sides.

No one, not once in all his years, had ever done anything like this to him. No one had ever touched him before and Shelly looked down, just to confirm to himself that this was actually happening, and he saw (and felt, oh, god, how he felt it) Jefferson attack his cock with relish, using his hands on Shelly’s ass to push him forward, taking him deeper… with a dildo still in his ass…

Shelly’s brain exploded and he came, so hard that it took him by surprise and his arms were flying again, landing on Jefferson’s shoulders and he felt the other man jerk uncontrollably as well, both of them falling together and sweet heavens, Jefferson was swallowing his cum, the most beautiful man in the universe was swallowing his cum while destroying the covers with his own and Shelly’s vision got blurry as tears started falling down his cheeks.

It felt like an eternity before he came to his senses again, and that was just because his legs were starting to buckle and he needed to sit down. Before he could move, though, before he could even speak, Jefferson wrapped his arms around him, holding him close, gently guiding him down on the bed next to him.

“That”, Jefferson said, his arms still around Shelly, “was even better than I had imagined.” He looked up, adoring eyes staring at Shelly’s face. “I have been dreaming about this moment ever since I first met you, Shelly, you have no idea how happy you just made me.”

The whole world had stopped making sense, so Shelly didn’t even try to pretend that he knew what Jefferson was talking about. They had known each other for several months, Jefferson couldn’t possibly be telling the truth right now… could he?

“You are so beautiful, Sheldon, and you have the kindest eyes I have ever seen, but… there is so much pain in them, as well. It breaks my heart to think that someone as wonderful as you should have that kind of pain. Every night, I would go to bed thinking that I am going to do whatever I can to take that pain away from you, to show you just how amazing you are and how much I l… how much I care about you.”

Something in the back of Shelly’s brain suddenly clicked and he felt like he had to ask.

“You didn’t lock yourself out, did you?”

Jefferson smiled sheepishly.

“No… I was doing… well… this and I just… decided that enough was enough; I had to have you, so I…” 

“You pretended to lose your key!”

“Ok, it sounded better in my head, I have to admit, and it kinda backfired when you went straight for the shower. I was fucking leaking and you were standing in the shower… naked… I have never wanted to kick a door open so badly in my whole life, and then, just when I manage to tell myself to get a grip, you come out, wet and half naked and looking so fucking hot… I just about came in my pants right then and there. I had to bail, I did not want you to see me like that…

Shelly’s mind was still reeling. Was this real?! Could something so wonderful happen to someone like him?! Well, something wonderful had just happened, so…. What would happen now?

“So… what happens now?” He was almost afraid to ask.

Jefferson snuggled in even closer, leaning his head against Shelly’s chest, heaving a great sigh of contentment.

“Now…” he said drowsily, “we nap, and then I plan on telling you each and every fantasy I have ever had about you… and then… I plan on doing all of them with you… maybe stop for dinner… and then keep going, all through the night. Sound like a plan, professor?”

Yeah, Shelly could go with that plan.


End file.
